Espionaje
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Simon tendría que estar espiando a Kelly o Alisha, pero cuando Nathan se quita la camiseta simplemente es imposible alejarse. Para Marina como regalo del Amigo Invisible


Mi primer Simon/Nathan. No estaba segura de si subirlo aquí o no, en fin, que sea lo que Dios (o Nathan) quiera ;) Para **Marina **como regalo del **Amigo Invisible** :)

* * *

**ESPIONAJE**

_**Pandora Lover**_

A veces no puede controlarlo. Ese estúpido don de hacerse más invisible a los ojos de los demás. Já, como si él no fuera ya bastante invisible, como si él nunca hubiera pasado desapercibido o alguien alguna vez le hubiera prestado un mínimo de atención. Rueda los ojos resignado y abre la puerta de los vestuarios para colocarse el jodido mono naranja que les obligan a llevar en esa especie de cárcel sobrehumana.

Si pudiera controlar su invisibilidad, ahora estaría observando los desnudos cuerpos de Kelly y Alisha bajo la ducha, no sólo en el vestuario varonil cambiándose de ropa. Se da la vuelta y observa a Nathan bailando mientras se acerca a su taquilla. Ya no sabe si continúa siendo invisible o no, pues Nathan pasa de largo, pero es algo que hace lo vea o no, de modo que no puede estar seguro. Lo ve dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, bailando al son de la música que emite su ipod, moviéndose sutilmente mientras tararea una canción que Simon no reconoce.

- Yeah – exclama Nathan plantándose de rodillas en el suelo y alzando la mano derecha como si fuera una estrella de rock.

Y Simon sonríe como sólo Nathan sabe hacerle sonreír (inconscientemente, claro), porque aunque no lo vaya a admitir frente a él para no ganarse sus _soy jodidamente irresistible_ o _eres un maldito mariquita_, lo cierto es que Nathan ha logrado hacerle sonreír después de muchos años de sufrimiento, dolor y profundo odio clavándose en su pecho. Desde que está ahí, ha sonreído más que en toda su vida.

Curtis siempre logra hacerlo sentir bien, como uno más de la familia; Alisha, pese a querer mostrar al mundo que no hay nadie más guarra que ella, tiene un gran fondo y últimamente lo trata mejor (sobre todo desde que "está" con Curtis); Kelly lo apoya y lo defiende, proporcionando los puñetazos que él debería dar a cualquiera que se meta con él; pero Nathan…

- Oh, yes, baby – grita Nathan moviendo su cintura atrás y adelante, como si se estuviera tirando a alguien. La sonrisa de Simon se ensancha.

Nathan es Nathan. Y aunque sea el que peor lo trata, con el que peor se lleva o el que más lo insulta, Nathan siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre ha necesitado y que ahora tiene.

Lo observa abrir la taquilla de un golpe y quitarse la camiseta con suavidad, rozando poco a poco su torso desnudo. Simon abre mucho los ojos, jamás se ha fijado en el cuerpo de Nathan. En realidad, jamás _debería_ fijarse en el cuerpo de Nathan. Pero algo desconocido lo impulsa a acercarse y contemplar su pecho de cerca, no es como el cuerpo fortalecido y ancho de Curtis, pero es delgado y la tableta de chocolate se asoma en su abdomen casi con timidez. Se relame los labios. Dios, ¿qué está haciendo? Es Nathan, Nathan Young. Joder, Simon no es gay.

Vale, no ha tenido nunca ninguna relación amorosa con chicas (ni relación amorosa, ni beso, ni polvo, ni chica) pero tampoco con chicos. Simon se hace pajas viendo fotos de revista, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo puede estar pensando que Nathan es atractivo? ¿Cómo puede estar dudando de su heterosexualidad? Pero, sin embargo, está ahí, contemplando el cuerpo de Nathan mientras éste continúa absorto en su canción y vuelve a hacer el movimiento de cintura típico de él con tan mala suerte que colisiona contra el cuerpo de Simon que, por lo pronto, se ha vuelto visible una vez más.

- ¡Ah! – grita Nathan dándose la vuelta y apoyando su espalda contra las frías taquillas - ¿Qué hacías invisible, eh? No estarías... ¡mirándome!

Simon siente que se hace pequeño con cada palabra que sale despedida de los labios de Nathan. Su expresión ya no es rabiosa o asustada, sino divertida. Y Simon no sabría decir cuál de todas ellas da más miedo.

- No quería…

- Oh, claro que querías – interrumpe Nathan acercándose a Simon mientras él retrocede sobre sus pasos -. ¿Querías verme desnudo? ¿Es eso? Eres un pervertido, Barry.

- Simon – corrige él quedando su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

- ¡No me importa! – exclama moviendo los brazos – El caso es que querías verme desnudo… Eres un jodido mariquita…

- No…

- Sí, claro que sí. Si no, estarías observando los bonitos cuerpos desnudos de Kelly y Alisha, no el mío…

Mierda, él también ha llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero en lugar de apartarse, se acerca más a Simon. ¿Por qué? ¿Le pone que lo haya estado vigilando? Nathan no lo sabe, pero tampoco tiene intención de descubrirlo. ¿Para qué? Tal vez la respuesta no sea la que él espera, y no sabe si estará preparado para eso.

Se acerca a Simon hasta que su cuerpo queda pegado al de él, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe con esa expresión de burla que nunca lo abandona.

- ¿Qué pasa, Barry? ¿No era esto lo que estabas buscando? – murmura apoyando las manos en la pared, sobre la cabeza de Simon.

Se acerca a su oído y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, Simon permanece inmóvil, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Nathan no sabe por qué lo está haciendo, trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que intenta es poner nervioso a Barry para que confiese su homosexualidad y poder reírse un rato de él. Pero en el fondo sabe que sus motivos distan mucho de ése, sabe que lo está disfrutando, y no hay cosa que lo fastidie más.

- ¿No era esto lo que querías? – continúa lamiendo su cuello, besándolo fugazmente en la nuez para quedar suspendido a pocos milímetros de sus labios - ¿No era esto lo que deseabas con todas tus fuerzas?

Y lo besa con una ferocidad pasmosa. Sus labios ansiosos y juguetones se encuentran con los tímidos y discretos de Simon, la combinación es maravillosa, increíble, perfecta. Simon, aún preso de la sorpresa, abre los labios lentamente mientras deja pasar la desesperada lengua de Nathan a su interior. Éste se sorprende cuando, al cabo de unos instantes, siente cómo Simon corresponde a su beso de forma apasionada, jugando también con su lengua, abriendo y cerrando los labios, acompasándose al ritmo que Nathan le marca, sujetándose a su pelo rizado con fervor y pasión.

Nathan se aparta veloz, acaba de darse cuenta de que le ha gustado. Mucho, tal vez rozando el demasiado. Pero no va a dejar que Simon lo note.

- Y que no se te ocurra volver a espirarme, ¿estamos, mariquita?

Y se marcha, dejando que Simon se deje caer contra la pared y apoye su barbilla en las rodillas mientras abraza sus piernas, pensativo. Nathan piensa a su manera, rompiendo el paragüero de la entrada a la oficina de Sally y cargándose la pata de un banco.

Mierda, el jueguecito se le ha ido de las manos.

* * *

Los adoro, a ambos. Lo que pasa es que con Nathan me voy a casar xD

¿Opiniones? :D


End file.
